


Patience is a Virtue

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Callista Trilogy - Barbara Hambly & Kevin J. Anderson
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Sexual Tension, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: "Luke?" Callista asks. "Can you zip up my dress for me?"





	Patience is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphorisnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphorisnt/gifts).

> Aphorisnt picked "Can you zip up my dress for me?" from a list of [sexual tension starters](https://corelliaxdreaming.tumblr.com/post/185330985117/sexual-tension-sentence-starters).

“Luke?” Callista asks, asking his attention, and he looks up from where he’s been adjusting the cuffs of his jacket and immediately loses his breath at what he sees.

Callista is standing with her back to him, the deep red dress hanging open down her back, what seems like miles of pale skin standing out between the flaps of fabric, all the way down to her satiny underwear.

“Can you zip up my dress for me?” she asks, but the too-innocent tone of her voice and the way she bats her eyelashes say she knows exactly what she’s doing to him.

Luke swallows hard and walks forward as if pulled by a magnet or the draw of the Force itself. His hands land on Callista’s waist as his lips reverently caress her bare shoulder.

The woman chuckles breathlessly, voice deeper when she says, “We still have time before our guests arrive.”

Luke pauses, still touching her, and closes his eyes. “Patience is a virtue.”

Callista grins over her shoulder. “And waiting will make the eventual reward that much sweeter.” She whirls and seizes his face, pecking him on the cheek. “You’re very wise, Master Skywalker.”

Luke groans. It’s patently unfair for her to use his title in that tone. “You’re still unzipped,” he mutters. “Turn back around.”

Callista strokes his cheeks and winks before doing so. Luke forces steadiness into his hands as he reaches for the zip and draws it slowly up her back, watching the dress come together over her lithely muscled form. Force, she’s beautiful.

“Thanks, love,” Callista says when he’s finished and saunters away as if nothing has happened.

Luke watches her go, knowing he’s so gone for this woman and having absolutely no regrets.


End file.
